Humphrey Alpha
by NGI-InVaderX
Summary: What if Humphrey was the alpha?
1. Chapter 1

_Hello guys this is going to be my first time writing a story other then Rosario vampire. So I hope you guys will like this._

Summary: What if it was Humphrey who was the alpha not Kate. Would their life be completely different well why don't you guys find out?

"Humphrey are you sure you're an alpha we don't have to do this we're just omegas." Salty said with a questioning look in his eyes.

"Yes this will most likely be the last time I will have fun I want to try it." Humphrey said jumping onto the piece of wood.

Meanwhile Kate and Lily where playing together by playing tag.

"Kate no fair you are bigger then me you can move faster!" Lily yelled running after her sister trying to catch her.

"Ha you can't catch me!" Kate yelled jumping over logs. Kate quickly hurdled another log only to see a wolf on a piece of tree yelling and coming towards her.

"Kate?"

"Humphrey" Kate said quickly grabbing a hold of him to not go spinning out of control. "What are you doing you're an alpha?"

"Well they never said anything that I couldn't have fun once and awhile." He stated when they finally stopped.

"Humphrey! Come on we need to head out!" Yelled his dad standing at the top of a hill looking down at them.

"Coming!" Humphrey said running up to him.

Kate started to follow to be cut off by his dad. "Now Kate I know your Humphreys friend but he is an alpha you can only be friends with him." His dad said. He could tell by the way she acted around Humphrey.

"Huh oh yeah I know." she said looking at the ground.

"Don't worry I see you growing to be a great omega." With that he left leaving Kate standing their.

"Hey don't worry Kate you got us until spring." Salty said walking up to her.

"Yeah I guess so lets go find my sister." She said turning around and calling out her sisters name.

_That's all for now sorry for it being so short but yeah I hope you guys like it. Please review!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys this is chapter two I am trying to think on how I'm going to go with the story so here goes nothing. Also I'll be putting in my ocs this chap.**_

Chapter 2

"Ok everyone lesson one of being an alpha you need balance." Timothy said walking in front of the class.

"Pssst you know Humphrey?" An orange wolf asked a grey one that was sitting next to him.

"Yeah why?" The other one said.

"Well I heard the teacher is his dad he most likely could graduate from here no matter what." The orange one said.

"Who cares Tristan pay attention." Thyassian said. (A/N ok Thyassian is hard to pronounce I know so this is how you would Thy would be pronounced Thigh, assian would be pronounced uh-sin so the whole thing would be Thighuhsin but that would look stupid spelled like that.)

"Hey you two why don't you try to show us how to balance?" Timothy said walking in front of them. Thyassian glared at Tristan and stepped in front of the others and stood there. "Ok now I want you to jump up and land on your two front paws and stay like that." Timothy said. Thyassian quickly followed what he was told and held his balance for about 20 seconds until he tumbled onto his back.

"Oww that hurt." He muttered standing up and walking back over.

"Good job for your first try ok now you." Timothy said shoving Tristan to the front. Tristan quickly did the same but as soon as his front paws touched the ground he did a face plant. "Now you see also you need to pay attention now lets get back to class." Timothy said walking back to the front and looking at the class. "Ok now as I was saying to get better balance is you want to make everything straight to where your landing like this." He said jumping and landing on his front paws making his body go completely vertical even his tail and back paws. "Now to get out of this is to slowly distribute your weight through your body, but make sure you lower your back legs so that instead of falling forward you will land on your back paws like this." He said showing them and looking back at them.

"Umm Timothy I have a question what if we are in a situation where we wouldn't be able to use any balance for some reason?" A female wolf asked.

"Ah good question because sometime in your lives you will find this situation, and you need to cope with it real fast so you can figure out how to get balance, because without balance you are nothing but some reckless mutt." He said. "Now I want you guys to try and balance for as long as you can then land it." He said walking in front of the class. They tried to do it and most of them fell down soon it was just Humphrey, Thyassian, and the female wolf balancing and it almost looked to be a contest. The female wolf was the first to go and quickly Humphrey hit wondering how Thyassian was staying up that long. Finally Thyassian felt his legs getting weak so he slowly lowered himself onto his fours and stood there grinning. "Very good ok lunch break and water break then we will do the second part of this lesson."

"Damn Thyassian I didn't know you where that good." Tristan said as they walked to the lake to get water.

"Well people don't know a lot of things about me and I'm fine with it." Thyassian said leaning taking a step into the lake and took a drink.

"Exactly how did you stay up that long you acted like you practiced your whole life?" Tristan half asked half stated taking his drink.

"Well let just say I'm a fast learner."

"I would say because I practiced for the longest of times before I cam here and you were able to have better balance." Humphrey said startling them and getting his drink.

"Well like I said I'm a fast learner and I guess you could say I had a lot of practice on balance…" Thyassian said cutting off in mid-sentence he didn't want no one to know and he wasn't about to say his secret to someone he only barely knows not even Tristan knew what his life was like before he came to Jasper happily though he found this place.

_**Flashback (See what I'm doing using creativity.)**_

"*Huff* This is so tiring but I can't go back I have to continue on to this place named Jasper it is the only place I know left that is close by that is a national state park so no hunters can be their I hope." A grey puppy said running along a set of train tracks hopping a train would soon come. Its been days since he last saw his parents who bleed to death right in front of him. Soon he came to a flowing river and the train tracks went across it but he didn't know how to exactly get on and if a train came move out of the way fast enough. So he finally decided to slowly walk at the edge of the bridge hopping he would be able to stay on as he walked stopping to listen for trains for a bit then continuing on. This is when he first used balance and saw how useful it was he kept practicing on balance after that to become better and to balance and move more quickly. Soon he found the meaning of balance when he came to a quickly flowing river in a down pour. He knew the log that was the only thing to get across was wet and slick but he needed across Jasper was just 3 more miles from there and he didn't want to spend another night alone. "Ok Thyassian I have learned enough I should be able to get across no matter what I can do this." He said as he slowly stepped on the log and his first step almost was his last as he quickly had to tilt his body to the other side and even out his weight so he didn't fall. "Crap! This is going to be harder then I thought I guess ok one step at a time don't deter-totter my weight." He said as he took 3 more steps a little bit more successful. He was half way across when a splash from the river came up and swept him off the log he had to think fast and try to find the bed of the river and dig in. Finally after struggling for what seemed like hours he was able to use the balance he gained to re-put himself on the log and finish the walk across. "Whew that was a close one." Thyassian said shaking his fur off and running into the woods.

_**Well that is all for now I hope you guys like it so far comment and suggestions.**_


	3. author note must read!

**Authors note**

**To all of my readers I am truly sorry for the very long updates, and I am writing this to say that today, and tomorrow I will be doing an update run, and hopefully every story has atleast 2 updates by Sunday.**

**Thank you for being patient and everything I am truly sorry like I said.**

**General-idklol**

**Or now NxG-NuK3zxXProdigy**


	4. Chapter 3

**Ok this is gonna be chapter 3.**

**Chapter 3.**

Thyassian quickly came to his senses when Humphrey shook him.

"Yo dude you there!"

"Yeah sorry i was thinking about something."

"Geez man you had me worried well lets get back class is about to start again." Humphrey said and started walking back followed by Thyassian. When they got back they where one of the last ones to arrive and quickly got into the mass of wolves.

"Ok I hope you all got your fill of water because we will not be stopping now till it is dark out!" Timothy said sitting in front of them. "Now seeing as almost all of you need work on your balance more we will be doing that till you all can stand on your front two feet for 2 minuets straight!" Almost everyone started to moan. "You want to make it 5 minuets! If not you guys better start now." Timothy said and smiled when everyone quickly started as soon as one fell down he made everyone restart.

"God damn what the hell kind of training is this." Tristan whispered to Thyassian.

"This training will make us a lot better trust me just deal with it at least we got to 1minuet 30seconds as our highest." Thyassian said standing back up on his front two paws. Timothy walked around smiling at how fast everyone was getting better at it.

"Good you guys done it now a more challenging task stand on one paw now for 1minuet." He said and quickly everyone followed his instructions of course almost everyone fell in the first 2 seconds but they didn't give up. It was about 5 o clock when they got it.

"Good it looks like you guys have more balance ok now I hope you guys practice on this on your own free time so you get better but now on to the next major lesson that we all need to be able to do." "Can anyone tell me what it is?" The female wolf with orangish gray hair raised one of her paws.

"Umm is it hunting?" She said in a shy voice.

"Yes very good what is your name again?" Timothy asked.

"I'm Samantha." She said shyly looking down.

"Ok well Samantha is right it's hunting so can anyone tell me the basics on how to hunt? Humphrey why don't you try first." He said looking at Humphrey.

"Yeah the basics on hunting is stay very low and if you can't get the best one try for the one you can get so we don't starve that night. Also always have atleast two others hunting with you just in case."

"Good you got it ok so were going to work balance into this one here because balance is used on everything. First off though try to get as low as possible, so I can see how well you guys can stay hidden until you're ready to attack the prey." Everyone started basically lay down but keep up far enough to attack. "Good now I want you guys to stay like that and slowly start walking towards me and try to stay as quiet as possible and I'll act just like a caribou." He said walking away from them and go to the edge of the medow and started to walk in. He walked in slowly keeping his ears up and when he heard something that didn't sound familiar he would stop and stare where he heard and it waited. *Heh this is kind of funny at least they are all staying low but they need to watch more carefully where they walk because I can hear them sometimes going across stones and shaking some of the grass.* But Timothy was not expecting someone at all to be behind him just following him around. He stopped one more time and looked straight at one of the students that stepped broke a little branch and took off running. Quickly the student behind him took off running after him.

Timothy was surprised when he looked behind him to see Thyassian right behind him grinning, behind him Humphrey and Tristan. Then he saw something he didn't expect at all Thyassian fell back beside Tristan and Humphrey took the other side. Soon Thyassian was on the right side of Timothy, Humphrey on the left and Tristan behind him all of them closing in.

**Well that's all for now guys I know its short and I didn't get the two chapters like I said I'm sorry.**


End file.
